Fight For The Kitsune
by Haku no Ookami
Summary: Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Rate: NC-17**

**Pair: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto, Ibiki/Iruka**

**Type: Yaoi/Humor/Craziness/OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**HOR (Haku Ookami Rant): Hi guys! I decide to change my name! Got bored with the 'sexy' part of it. Now I am, Haku no Ookami or Haku Ookami whichever you like better! It means Pure Wolf or Snow Wolf. Also, I'm trying to fix all the horror, I mean, errors from my fics and trying to get back in track with my fics! See you guys later!**

**Prologue: A Bored Writer**

The sun was shining up in the blue sky of Konohagakure; the wind was blowing away the loose leaves on the busy streets of the village. The people were at the market place, buying, trading, and talking. Black eyes were taking everything that was happening. Moms with their kids, men working and selling, teens flirting with each other and shinobis couples walking around, enjoying their time together.

But, all that was just plain boring for the writer of the Icha Icha series. He wanted something different. Something exciting. Something daring, for his dirty little books.

He was tired of writing about hetero relationships. He wanted to write something more… fascinating. And besides, that Shigure Sohma kid was beating him in best seller after throwing a Yaoi novel about two of his cousins. He remembers their names, Kyo and Hatori, or something like that (SO: Is NOT a crossover with Fruit Basket. It just I wanted to give a reason, that's all. And I love Ha/Kyo fics^_^)

So, he needed to come up with something good! He will not lose to some gaki! The man sighed and starts walking around the village, looking for something to do. Then, he decides to go and bug the Hokage, when…

"Teme! I'm gonna kill you!" Screamed a very familiar voice.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi." Said another familiar voice. Jiraiya hid himself behind some bushes and lowered his chakra, so the two teens wouldn't notice his position. He looked at the boys; one has golden blond hair, tanned skin, sensual lips and big, innocent, foxy blue eyes. His name was Naruto Uzamaki.

The other one was a tall, black haired, black eyed kid, with pale skin and sexy lips that always were in a smirk. He's Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had his jacket open and looked like someone has tried to take it off by force. And Sasuke had a cheek swelling up pretty fast.

"Don't tell me you didn't like the molesting, ne Naruto? You're hard already." The beautiful blond blushed; the raven boy wrapped his arms around the blond and crashed the slender and smaller body to his. A perverted grin appeared in Sasuke's face.

"Ya know? I love it when you look so hopeless, that you're in my mercy." The Uchiha licked Naruto's cheek.

"It makes me feel powerful." Jiraiya squealed at that. Oh my fuckin' Kamisama! This is so good! Sorry kid, but you're gonna be my next big thing!

**TBC **

**SK: I hoped that you liked the prologue! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Pair: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto, Ibiki/Iruka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter One: Wanna Bet? **

Jiraiya watched with fascination the beautiful blush that the blond kitsune had adorning his cheeks. Naruto try to get loose from the grasp that the Uchiha had on his waist.

"Sa- Sasuke, stop! What would your fan girls sa- Aah!" Finished with a pained moan, when Sasuke pinched one of his nipples not too playful.

"Did you think that I care for those bitches? I'm sick and tired of having to control myself to not pounce you and fuck you through the ground!" Exclaimed a pissed off Uchiha. Naruto whimpered, this was not the way he planned to pass the day. Sasuke gave him an evil grin and lowered the boy to the floor, straddling the blond's hips.

Naruto start fighting with the black haired, hating that his body was feeling so good. Sasuke took off his orange jacket and was about to take the black muscle shirt, when Naruto made a couple of hand sings and screamed,

"Oiroke no jutsu!" A puff of smoke, the Uchiha covered his mouth and coughed, still having a firm grip on Naruto's overly curvy waist. Wait, overly curvy waist? He knew that Naruto had almost a feminine body, but it wasn't THAT curvy.

When the smoke cleared, instead of the blond boy, there was a blonde girl, with the same eyes, and whiskers of Naruto.

"Gha!" Sasuke was pushed by female Naruto, who start running like mad, trying to get away from the perverted black haired. Sasuke stare at the blonde's retreating figure and cute behind, with desire raising more, especially after seeing how many people were looking at him. I love screwing in public. He stood up, and gave another crazy-lusty-wicked smirk.

"No matter where you hide, Naru-chan. You ass WILL be mine." And start walking toward the same direction that Naruto took. Jiraiya made a happy squealed and gave a hearty laugh. Shy Naruto being chase by Horny Uchiha. This is going to be great! The Ero-sennin gave run after his two source of yaoi goodness.

The breeze was playing with his long hair, making it fly behind him. Pale, silver-lavender eyes were gazing at the market place with a warm glint. He had returned from a very nasty mission, an assassination to a man that Neji thought he needed to continue living.

And gazing at the busy market place, gave him a warm glow. The Hyuga was looking for the most beautiful, little uke that the village had. Where's that kid? He told me he'll meet me in front of the sweets dumplings stand half an hour ago.

Then, he enters in panic mode. What if something had happened to him? Itachi had come for him? Oh, no! Before, he could move he saw something coming really fast and collide with him. He fell to the floor on his back, with a pretty, blonde girl on top of him. She blushed and tries to stand up. She looked behind and Neji's silver-lavender eyes widened.

"NaruMFPH!" The girl put a delicate, hand on his mouth and made a 'Shh' sound. Then, a puff of smoke and Naruto was standing there instead of the girl.

"Gomenasai, Neji-san. But, I'm runnin' away from Sasuke-teme. Please, don't tell him that you saw me." Pleaded the boy, giving the brunet a puppy/fox look, making the brunet want to jump at him, but he refrained himself.

"Of course, I won't tell him, if you don't want to." Naruto gave him a smile that melted the brunet.

"Arigato, Neji-sama!" And gave him a peck on his cheek, and then bolted away. Neji stood there, smiling sweetly, making all the girls nearby, blush and some of the men go gaga at him.

"Hyuga." Said a husky voice behind him, Neji looked back and saw the Uchiha standing there.

"Uchiha." Sasuke walked toward the beautiful brunet, grabbed him by the waist and pressed him to his body, smelling Neji's neck, he gave the Hyuga a lick and Neji push him off with force.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hissed the Hyuga prodigy. Sasuke licked his lips and gave him an evil smirk.

"You taste like Naruto. He was here." Neji was baffled with that answer. The raven man start walking away then stopped when he felt a change in the Hyuga's chakra.

"What do you want with Naruto-chan?" Sasuke turned around and glared/smirked at him.

"The same thing, you, Gaara and almost all the male and female population wants. That cute little ass. He's a virgin, so it must be sooo tight! And hot." Sasuke was going to continue, until he was pressed against a wall, people were looking at what was happening. The young Hyuga had his Byakugan activate and one of his contained-chakra palms pressed lightly over the Uchiha's chest, near his heart.

"Don't talk about him like he's a piece of meat. He's a person." Neji let the boy go, Sasuke laughed kind of evilly.

"And you won't have him." At that, the Uchiha smiled.

"Wanna bet?"

"Ooooooooooooh! Yeah, baby!" Said an almost, nose-bleeding Jiraiya to None one in particular. Now, it's getting' good! Shy Naruto had now, Horny Uchiha and Sir Hyuga behind his tight ass! This IS gettin' so good! The plot his thickening!

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Pair: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto, Ibiki/Iruka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two: Girlfriends, Friends or Foes?**

The smell of sweet tea filled the air of the living room in the Hyuga complex. All the girls of the Nine Rookies were sitting on the floor drinking the sweet beverage and talking about their life or missions. A pretty pink haired girl sipped from her cup and sat better on her spot on the floor.

"You know? Something is off with Sasuke-kun." She said, the others looked at her. A cute blonde gazed at her and took a bite of her sweet dumpling.

"Really? How come? He looks fine to me." She said with her mouth semi-full and swallow. A beautiful blunette stood up and opened the screen door to let the midday sun in.

"Yes, what do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at her friends and bit her lower lip.

"He's, um, well… Staring too much at Naruto. And he's kind of … Stalking the boy." And blushed. Ino and Hinata shared a look and both squealed. Ino in happiness and Hinata in fear.

"YAY!"

"Oh, no! Naru-chan!" Sakura glared at the blonde.

"What are you squealing about? This IS bad!" Screamed the pink haired, the blonde stood up and the two starting to argue.

"And what's so wrong 'bout Sasuke-kun dating Naru-chan? He deserves a chance!"

"Na ha! Naruto is too much for the likes of him! Sasuke-kun doesn't deserve Naruto!"

"And why is that, Billboard Brow?"

"Because, Ino-pig! He doesn't!"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Hinata, shutting both girls up. The Hyuga looked at both her friends, gave a sigh and turned toward Ino. "Sakura's right, Ino-chan. Sasuke-kun is not a bad person, but I don't trust him with Naru-chan. I think he only wants to get into his pants." Ino sat on the floor again, thinking in what both girls have said. They were right. Sasuke was kind of insane, after been with Orochimaru-teme for two and a half years. The blonde gazed at her friends and sighed.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Gomenasai, Sakura." Sakura smiled at her friend, Hinata sat beside Ino and frowned in concentration.

"We need to do something. If, Sasuke-kun wants to get only inside his pants." The three Kunoichis sat down, thinking in a way they could get the info they needed without dirtying themselves. Hinata couldn't get involve, because she was training with her father again and couldn't get out of the Hyuga Complex without an older Hyuga.

Ino has to tend her mother's flower shop when she wasn't in a mission with her team and Sakura was dividing between her missions, working in the hospital and dating Lee. So, nether had the time to stalk, I mean, to find the info by them. Then, the solution walked to them.

"Hey, Hina-chan! You look hot today!" Said a black haired boy to the blunette. She blushed and turned crimson when he grab her by the waist and gave her a kiss. Her friends smiled at the cute couple and thinking about their own boyfriends. And the three shared an evil grin. Sai looked between the women and gulped.

"W-what are you guys thinking?" And, quivered in fear of his life. Women could be very dangerous and evil when they wanted.

"I can't believe those three are making US spy Sasuke-kun" Complained Sai to the other two boys that were running beside him. They were running on top of the roofs of Konoha, looking for the Last Uchiha, without so much luck.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, Hinata-hime and Ino-san send us in this mission to see if actually Sasuke-kun is in his Springtime of Youth with Naru-chan, it must be important!" Said Lee, with his cheerfulness and pumped a fist into the air.

"And Ino-chan said she would treat us to some BBQ, when we finish." Said Choji, with a dreamy look on his face. Sai sighed and looked at the sky. Why do I have to deal with women, like Shikamaru says and I quote "So troublesome." They kept running, without knowing of someone was watching them from the shadows.

The blond ran toward his apartment building, but stop dead on his tracks, he knew that place was really obvious, and the Uchiha would look for him there first. He was panting and out of air. I need to find a place to hide, and quick! Then he knew.

"Iruka-sensei!" And start running toward the Chunin's house. He was getting there, but someone grabbed him by the arm. He screamed and threw a punch that didn't connect with a face or any vital part of a body.

"Let me go!" Screamed the blond and struggler some more.

"It's me, Neji! Calm down." Said a husky voice in his ear. Naruto looked behind and let a big sigh out when he saw the brunet behind him. Neji let him go and the blond latched to his chest, smelling the brunet. Neji blushed and put his hands on the blond's hips.

"Where are you going?"

"Iruka-sensei's" And let go of the shirt. "Before, Sasuke-teme finds me."

"I go with you." And the two boys start walking toward their ex-sensei's house. A girl with two bonds on her head was looking at them go.

"I hate that stupid Naruto, why my Neji-kun wants to spend time with him? What those idiots have?" Asked herself with hate in her brown eyes.

"I can help you with the Hyuga, if you help me with Naru-chan." Said a husky voice on her ear. The girl looked behind her, her eyes widened at the red gaze, full of lust. The boy smiled at her.

"TenTen."

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Pair: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto, Ibiki/Iruka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: A lil' bit of lime here! Woot!**

**Third Chapter: Do all Senseis Are Perverted?**

Never, in his life, he had enjoyed watching his student interact with each other has he been doing today. The Copy-Cat Nin, one of Konohagakure's prides, was a bad lecher. He was enjoying watching Naruto and the Hyuga walk toward Ruka-chan's house, while been trailed by Jiraiya.

He was wondering what the older man was doing. His chakra was excited for some reason. And he wanted to know. With a nod, and a wicked glint in his eye, he puffed after the Toad Sennin.

Naruto glanced at the older boy that was walking beside him. Neji Hyuga. He was everything that he wanted. Loyal, elegant, strong and hot! The blond blushed; he had a crush on the pale eyed boy ever since he returned from his training with Pervy Sage. The two taking a lot of missions together and opening themselves, knowing each other more. And besides, the dude was hot! Those pale opal eyes, so cold and yet so warm.

That strong body, not bulky, yet strong and lithe, like a cheetah, elegant, but deadly. And all that silky, brown hair! He sighed, a man like Neji maybe won't look at him like much, but Naruto would try! He will win! Neji-san's heart!

The Hyuga saw all the thinking that the blond was doing and smiled. He looked so cute, with a small frown and a possessive glint in his eyes… Wait! Wha? Naruto was looking at him with a possessive look. It made Neji shiver, in a delicious way.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Asked the boy to the blond. Naruto was extracted from his daydream of a naked Neji been covered in Ramen broth by that husky voice. The boy blushed, and gave a determinate look.

"Don't worry, Neji-san! The Ramen won't be too hot! Only warm!" Neji gave him a look of "WTF are you talkin' 'bout?", but ignore it when he saw his blond kitsune ran ahead of him, screaming about racing him to Iruka-sensei's. He's so weird. And smiled, running after the kid. That's why I like him so much. And ran with the kid toward their destination.

Jiraiya chuckle a bit when he heard his boy said that weird thing to the Hyuga prodigy, knowing it most has been something perverted that he thought. He stopped running and sat on an oak tree near Umino Iruka's house. He took a note book out if his vest and started writing the things he had seen that day. He was waiting for his tail to catch up. When it did, he gave a smirk and a chuckle.

"Enjoying the chase, ne Kakashi-gaki?" Asked the Sennin. A puff and said Jonin was crouched in front of him, a smile on his masked face and a little wave.

"Ohayo, Jiraiya-sama! Nice weather, ne?" Said the Nin with a cheerful tone. Jiraiya pinned the man with a stare.

"Why are you following me?" Kakashi sat on a top branch, took out his favorite volume of Icha Icha Violence and started reading. The white haired man waited patiently for the silver haired reply.

"You're following Naruto. Why? I thought that you would be in the hot springs. Gazing at the ladies." Said the Copy-cat Nin. Jiraiya finish writing and closed his note book. He stood up and stretched.

"If you want to find out, Kakashi-kun, then follow me and keep a low profile." Said the Toad Sage and start following the boys again. With Kakashi on toe.

Hot lips trailed down his tanned neck, leaving love bites. Marking his territory. It was forbidden to other man or woman to touch. A moan, a lick on his collar bone. A groan, a suck on his throat. A plead, a soft kiss on his chest. He could be all day kissing, licking and sucking his little Iruka. But, the kid was impatient for this kind of things. Heh, the little bitch knew how to scream like a whore and that was a major turn on to the bulkier man. Black eyes gazed at his prey/lover and smirked.

The younger man was spread on the couch in the living room, his bottom up shirt was opened half way, his jeans were opened in the fly and his thick, tanned cock poked out of them. It was leaking pre-cum already.

His brown hair was out of his usual pony tail, sprayed behind his head. A blush covered his cheeks and nose, pronouncing more the slender scar on his face. Pink lips were parted, letting small pants out. His brown eyes were dark with want and love for the older male.

"Ibiki-san! Onegai! It hurts!" Whined Iruka, trying to untied his hands from the silky rope that bonded them together. Ibiki chuckle, a dark, erotic sound that only made Iruka hornier.

"Tell me, my beautiful Ruka-chan. What do you want?" Asked the interrogator and licked a bit the pre-cum of the leaking cock, making the boy scream and buck his hips.

"Onegai! Don't be a bastard, Ibiki!" Growled the Chunin to the Jonin. That was one of the reasons that Morino Ibiki fell for the petit Chunin. He was the only one besides the Hokage to not be scare of him. To actually stand and confront him.

The older Jonin smirked and decide to stop playing with his food. He took out completely the cock and deep throat him. Iruka gave a moaned scream and bucked his hips, so Ibiki could take more of him inside his mouth.

"Oh! Ah! More! Suck me harder! Ah! C'mon! Ibiki-sama!" Moaned the brunet in a slutty voice, his eyes not missing the sight of his cock been swallow greedy inside that scarred mouth.

He groaned when he felt Ibiki suck harder on it and massaged it with his tongue and seen the man take out his massive length from the confiding and annoying-In Iruka's opinion-jeans. He started stroking the hot flesh in time with his sucks.

Then the front door was thrown open and enter Naruto and Neji. Everything froze at their entrance. Iruka swallow the moan that die in his vocal cords at the entrance, Ibiki looked at them with anger/amusement in his black eyes and kept sucking on the still hard cock and stroking his, making Iruka close his eyes and tried to shake the man off of him.

Naruto had his jaw on the floor and a vivid red blush on his face. And Neji had a pink blush on his cheeks and looked everywhere except to the horny couple that was in the room. Then Naruto broke the silent.

"Ibiki-san! Ya hung like a horse!"(I couldn't help it! XD) shouted the blond. That wasn't the right thing to say.

"NARUTO! YA BETTER RUN! YA DAMN BRAT!" Screamed Iruka's voice and you could see said blond been carried away by an embarrassed Neji and a still semi-undress Iruka trying to get out of the house, but been held back by an amused Ibiki. You see, Iruka was a kind, loving man, but only he could see how Ibiki hung. ONLY HIM.

In a nearby tree, you could see a laughing Kakashi and an inspired Jiraiya. Kakashi always knew that Naruto was dense, but he never imagine that he could be that dense. And the scene was hot! He glanced at his crotch, rubbing it a bit to ease the ache of his erection. And then looked at Jiraiya.

"So, you're following Naruto for inspiration for your new book. That actually it would be a yaoi. Right?" Asked the Jonin, gazing through the window to see Iruka give an uppercut at Ibiki, leaving the man on the floor and entering to the kitchen.

"Hai. And I never thought it could be so much fun! I'm gonna be rich!" Said the man and gave a perverted, loud laugh. The scarecrow looked at him and gave a sigh. Mah, now I know why Sensei was kind of perverted. But smiled at the memory.

Then frowned when he felt a familiar chakra trailing them. But, I don't think that we're the only following Naruto. He glared at the direction of the chakra and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't hurt don't telling on the following shadow. Ju ju ju!

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Pairs: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto, Ibiki/Iruka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Fourth Chapter: A Horny Bastard, an Obsesses-Violent-Yaoi Fan Girl, a Protective Knight and a Mission.**

"I don't wanna go! Iruka-sensei, Shizune-neechan! Make her understand!" Shouted an agitated Naruto, to the two people that could convince the Hokage. Tsunade frowned and glared at the kid. She loved the brat with all her heart, but she was the Godaime. So what she says goes and that's that.

The raven-haired boy snorted and gazed lustful at the kitsune, a smirk adorning his perfect face. The kitsune was afraid of being around him. He was so going to exploit this Kami-send opportunity. He walked toward the blond and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pressing the slender and warm body to his bulkier one.

"Don't worry, Dobe. I will not try anything" He whispered to the kid, feeling the disgusted shiver run Naruto's back. The blond glared at the raven-haired boy and returned his blue eyes towards the older woman. Tsunade crossed her fingers and rested her chin on her twined hands.

"And why, pray tell me. You don't want to take this simple mission?" Asked the woman, having a glaring contest with the boy. The boy blushed and looked down.

"Cause, there are rumors that the place is hunted. With ghost!" Naruto said. At that, every occupant in the office fell anime-style to the floor. The boy blushing more at their antics.

"Ugh! Don't tell me you're still with that crap!" Screamed Tsunade, rising from her chair, Iruka gave a sigh and smiled despite of himself, Shizune giggle and Sasuke sulked in the corner of the room._ I can't believe that he's afraid of ghost, but not me._ He mentally whined. Then, the doors were opened and enter Anko Mitarashi and behind her was Neji Hyuga.

"Here we're, Hokage-sama!" The woman shouted and her brown eyes fell on Naruto, who was looking at her with surprise in his eyes. "Naru-chan! You're comin' on the mission!" She squealed and hugged the boy to her breast, crushing his face between them, babbling on how happy she was that the blond was going. Both prodigies were glaring at her; she turned toward both teen and gave them an evil smirk.

She's evil. Was the thought of both boys and their glare disappeared, when Iruka took a gulping-for-air-like-a-fish-out-of-water Naruto away from the cheerful/perverted Jonin. She then glumped and groped Iruka. Shouting that Ibiki was lucky for having someone so rapeble like him. Tsunade gave a exasperate sigh and massaged her forehead. Why she was surrounded with insane weirdoes all the time?

The group of ninjas was camping under the stars near Kirigakure. Where they should pass by it tomorrow by midday. Anko was watching the boys interact. The Uchiha and the Hyuga were glaring at each other and both were trying to stake that who was the Upper Dog. Che! Stupid, spoiled alpha brats. Naruto was oblivious to their behavior or choose to ignore them. She knew it was the first one.

But, it was funny. Every time that the Uchiha tried to make a pass on the blond kitsune, the Hyuga was there. Trying to protect the boy's virtue. Or whatever he was trying to protect. She smirked and sat down in front of the fire, were Naruto was cooking. He has that duty, because neither of the others knew how to cook.

Anko was looking at the kid, he was beautiful. Girly beautiful, but still had kind of a male appearance to him. Yes, his features were gentle but have that male essence in him. One that made the girls follows him.

Even though he didn't notice. She smiled at that, the blond wasn't near stupid, but his innocents and obliviousness made him seem that way. She knew better.

Anko glanced at the two stupid, alpha idiots and an evil smirk drew on her beautiful face. This gonna be fun! She gazed at the blond boy and let a squeal out of her.

"Awwwww! Naru-chan! You look soooo cute! Wearin' that blue apron and cookin'! You're so domestic!" At that, the kitsune vessel looked at her and blushed a little. Her booming voice and the sight of a blushing Naruto made the two prodigies to stop their glaring contest and walk near their squad leader and their cook.

"Well…Iruka-sensei said that one have to be prepared for anything. And if you live with someone that doesn't know how to cook, well…um…you have to do it, ne?" Answer the boy while he put food in the plates and handle her one, smiling at her in that sincere smile that, every time she sees it, made her heart stop and then race.

She smiled back and begins to wolf down her meal. The boys sat on each side of Naruto and said blond handed their meals. Sasuke looked at Anko. Disgusting. To think this crazy bitch is our team leader.

"So, what is our mission in Ame no Kuni? Naruto said something about hunted places." Asked the raven haired boy. Anko looked up with a bit of tail fish on her mouth. She swallowed, making the three younger shinobis cringe and look disgusted, took a gulp from her water and cleans her mouth with her sleeve.

"Because we're going to see one of the richest villages there. It says that the place is hunted with the ghost of a man that murdered his lover when he found her with another man. There is a scroll with jutsu that is believed was left by the Yodaime himself in that palace. And we need to get it back. That's what the Hokage said." Finished the older woman with a serious expression on her face.

In the Land of Rain was the village of Amegakure, were the base of the Akatsuki is located. And having Naruto and Sasuke in the team was dangerous. Naruto, because they want the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Sasuke because of Itachi.

She knew what the Uchiha kid was thinking about; he was the only of the three younger Jonin that knew of their location. And, Anko was almost sure, if not completely sure, that he was thinking in getting his revenge.

Her brown gaze locked on the blond that was talking with Neji, and laughing at something the handsome brunette said. No, she was going to protect the blond with her life. That beautiful, golden light can't die just yet. Then, smirked. But, that didn't say she couldn't molest him a little.

With a flash she had Naruto on her lap, and was kissing and biting his neck. The blond moaned and tried to get out of her grip, while the other two boys were shouting profanities to the woman that was having her wicked way with the boy.

"Let me go! Anko-san! Ahh!" Pleaded the boy and tried to get out of her strong grip. Fuck! She was strong!

"Nooo! Naru-chan! I wanna fuck you! You're so cute! More that 'Ruka-chan!" Whined the woman, getting her hand inside the blond's pants and grabbing his half-hard cock. She knew the boy played for the other team, but he was still a hormonal teenager. JUJUJU!

"Let him go! Anko-san! You're going too far!" Yelled Neji, trying to pray the crazy woman off from Naruto.

"Let the dobe go!" Growled Sasuke, activating is Sharingan and with a last yank, had the boy free from the woman. But, thanks to the great pull, he fell on the ground with a hard Naruto. At that, he switched places and begins to ground his hips against the blond and kissing the lights out of him. Neji growled and Anko whined and pounced on the raven to get him up from the blond's form.

Behind bushes, two figures could be seen watching the show the leaf Nin were doing. One licked his lips and gave a wicked chuckle.

"Heh, that blond kid looks really fuckable, don't you think?" Asked the low purr-like voice of the man to his partner. His purple eyes shining with lust. The man besides him sighed and gazed at the blond that was currently kicking the raven and the woman out of his way, so he could go to his tent.

"You and your stupid blond fetish. Yea, yea, he's cute, you damn pedophile." Said the other with a gruff tone, his green eyes had an annoyed glint in them. The other smiled at him, and put his arm around the other.

"Yeah I'm! Hehehe. Let's go to the boss and give him the news." And an evil grin splinted his face, making the other shiver and actually feels almost sympathy for the blond. ALMOST, the key word.

"Yeah, let's go." And the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**T.B.C.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Pairs: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Five: A Hunted Mansion and Three Ghosts! **

"I don't wanna enter! You can't make me!" Screamed a tie up Naruto from the shoulder of Anko to said woman. She just slapped his ass and smirked.

"Stop whining! We need to finish this mission and I CAN make you. I AM Team Leader! Bwahaha!" Naruto kept trashing on his hold, while Sasuke and Neji sweat-drop. They had arrived to the village, were the scroll was supposed to be, the night before.

They check in a hotel and passed the night. Naruto sleeping alone, with a few (a lot!) of traps anti-Anko and anti-Uchiha. Neji then apologizing to the entire staff and guests when at 4 am in the morning, both perverts tried to get inside the Kitsune's room and caused a riot.

Destroying part of the room and shouting all over the place. Neji having to pay the damage and hearing the complaining of the other guests. He was exhausted and pissed! Anko stopped and untied Naruto, sending him to the floor, were he landed on a crouch and straighten out.

"Here we are, kids! The Yashiki no Akuryō. The Mansion of Evil Spirits. Catchy name isn't?" She said and laughed in her booming way. Neji actually slapped his hand on his face, groaning. Sasuke sweat drop and Naruto was trying to stop his shaking. Stop shaking kid! There's nothing to be afraid. Encouraged the demon fox inside him. The boy just gulped and stops it, his legs wobbled a bit. It's easier to say than done! Kyuu-niisan! Stop sounding so cool! You ain't the one here!

The mansion was made in a European style, very old. The flora was eating the place up, but in some parts you could see that people had tried to enter the big mansion. It was the biggest mansion Naruto had ever seen! And that was saying a lot! Anko stood in front of the younger Jonins and put on her business face.

"Ok, guys! The scroll we are looking for has the Kage's insignia on it. So, it would be easy to find. Now! Uchiha! Hyuga! You two will go below; I believe this place has an underground floor." Both boys gave each other death glares but didn't object.

"Naruto! You will go to the first and second floors, while I do up! Ok?" Naruto gave a shuddering sigh, but nodded. When she was serious like that, it's wise not to argue with the snake prodigy.

The sake was good, the company you could say they were annoying. The Hokage gave her longtime friend a heated glare while he ranted.

"Are you mad, Tsunade? How can you send the Uchiha and Foxy-boy to Ame no Kuni? Knowing that the Akatsuki it's there? What the Hell, onna!" He screamed; mad at the blonde because he thought she was been reckless. Kakashi was there, leaning against the wall, impressed with how the older shinobi cared for both of his students. Tsunade also was impressed, but she didn't show it.

"Jiraiya, if you are so worried for the Uchiha-gaki and Naruto-gaki, why don't you two go after them?" Jiraiya sniffed and puffed his chest.

"I'm not worry about the gaki or the Uchiha." He said and both, the Godaime and the Copy-Cat Nin looked at him with a raised brow.

"Then, why are you so mad, then?" He looked at them and gave a perverted smirk.

"Coz they were the source of my new book! Icha Icha Bishonen Paradisu! Bwahahahaha!" And laughed with his pervy, booming laugh. At that, both Nin fell to the grown and Tsunade smacked him on the back of his head. Sending the man to the wall face-first.

"What the Hell is wrong with you! I can't believe my fuckin ears! You, bastard!" She screamed, cracking her knuckles and walking toward the man. Said pervert was trying to steady is spinning world and trying to get away from the Legendary Sucker. Kakashi actually took pity on the injured man and bravely stood in front of his Hokage.

"Matte, matte, Tsunade-hime! If you kill him now, you never going to get to read the Yaoi version of the Icha Icha, don't you think?" He tried to reason with the woman. At that, the blonde lowered her fist and thought in the wise words of the younger Jonin.

She always wanted to read the Yaoi version of those books. She didn't admit it to her friend, but she loved his trashy-love novels. Tsunade turned away from both males and walked to her desk.

"Well, go after Anko's Team. They are in that village by now. Help them IF they need it. But, I think the kids can manage on their own." But, if the pervert is not there, he can't get his 'inspiration'. So, he better appreciated this! Both males nodded and puffed out of there. Tsunade, after they left, let out a squeal and called Shizune to her room. It was time to celebrate the new Icha Icha Yaoi version!

Naruto shivered in cold sweat, he hated this! First he had to deal with those two stupid perverts! And all in front of Neji! Oh, the freaking humiliation! Now, he has to look for a stupid scroll in a stupid hunted mansion! He kept his ranting in his head while Kyuubi tried to laugh his ass off without bursting his guts open.

Oh, the kid was hilarious when mad! The blond growled and shouted at the kitsune. You! Furry asshole! You're worse than them! Don't laugh! He complained, but was totally ignored. The spirit kept laughing and tried to respond to his kit. Ha ha ha! Gomen, kid. It just, they want you so bad and you hate it! And then you kick their asses! Ha ha ha!

The fox wasn't making any sense and Naruto shut their telepathic link, growling softly. Yeah, yeah, they just are perverts! Baka-Uchiha! The blond crossed his arms, mumbling about that the stupid teme had the company of Neji. The bastard! He sighs and decides to start looking for the scroll.

He checked every single room in the first floor and then climbed the stairs to the second floor. He was feeling a weird tingling on the back of his neck, like if someone was watching him. He looked behind, but there wasn't anyone. He was alone.

Naruto checked all the rooms again, but found them empty. He looked at the last door, took a deep breath and opened it. It was pitch black. He took a step inside, but then he was pushed inside and the door locked itself. He gave a frightened wail and begins trying to open the door, but it didn't opened. He was going to tear it down, when he felt a rush of chakra coming from behind.

A shinobi was here! He turned and let his senses open, like Ero-Sennin thought him. He then centered his chakra on his right hand, and then felt it. There! He threw a punch to his left side, catching someone on the stomach; he grabbed the person's head and knees them in the face, sending them to the ground.

Another person came behind him, Naruto turned, but a kunai cut his throat, sending the boy to the ground. But a poof of smoke came from him.

"Shadow clone?" The person asked. But, when they turned, Naruto smirked, his eyes glowing red.

"Yep! Surprise?" And kicked the shinobi on the head, sending them to the crashing to the wall.

"Mina!" Screamed another and the lights when on. Naruto blinked and blocked a punch aimed at him. This person's Taijutsu was crude, but powerful. Like if they just got out of the academy. At that the blond frowned, he disappeared and decides to end this.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two clones appeared besides Naruto and rushed to the shinobi. The blond's opponent has their face covered by a black cloth, only his violet eyes could be visible. And Naruto saw fear and determination. He smirked, but faded when he saw the fire ball jutsu. _Katon Housenka, Sasuke's jutsu. Shimatta! _He jumped out of the way of the spited fire, one blasted a clone.

_Who are these guys? Are they after the scroll too? _Before Naruto could ask the shinobi, he had to jump out of the way of a new fire blast. Naruto frowned, now he has to get serious! He grinned and ran toward the enemy shinobi, he made another clone, and this one appeared behind the enemy and hugged him from behind, with crushing force.

Naruto focused his chakra at the tip of his fingers; he stood in front of his pray, pushed the shirt up and sealed the shinobi's chakra. He howled in pain and felt limply on the arms of the clone. Naruto gave a sigh and took of his opponent veil. His eyes widened, it was a young boy, like twelve years old.

A kid? So that most mean… He looked at the other two. The first one to attack him helped the second one. They were kids! Genin! The first one was a cute blond boy with honey eyes, eyes that were staring at him with barely suppressed fear, while he was shielding a young girl with red, long hair.

She was holding her arm and fear consumed her violet eyes. She looked at lot like the boy in front of him. The only difference (beside that this one was male) was the black hair. The blond hold the kunai in front of him, terror coming out of him in waves.

"Let Masato-kun go!" Demanded in a steady voice the blond boy. The girl nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah! You! You bully!" Naruto sighed and gave them a smile that shocked both kids. He's like you, kit. The Kyuubi told his container with mirth in his voice. Naruto agreed with him. The blond waved his hand and the clone disappeared, letting go the boy in the process. Naruto caught him and put him on the floor.

"That was a great fight, kid." He whispered to the kid and then looked up at the others and smiled at them.

"Well? Come here so I can check on your injuries." The kids looked at each other, then to the blond to see him using some healing chakra on their friend. Naruto gave a sigh and smiled when he saw that the bruises he left in the pale skin were banishing, he thanked Sakura on his mind, and she thought that with his natural healing abilities he should learn at least the basic healings jutsus. When he finished, he gazed at the girl and she hide behind the blond. Said blond looked at her and put a hand on her head.

"Mina-chan? What's wrong?" The girl looked at her friend and shivered.

"He's a Konoha shinobi. Should we be friendly with him?" She asked. The two blonds looked at each other and understanding flooding between them. The boy smiled at the girl and pushed her toward the older boy.

"Don't worry, Mina-chan! He's ok." Mina looked at him and nodded; she gazed at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Ok, Mina-chan! This's gonna hurt, but you are a brave girl, right?" Naruto asked in a big brother tone, making the girl feel secure. He looked at their bandanas and his heart sank. They were missing Nins from Kirigakure. After curing their bruises and the boy called Masato woke up, they begin talking. Naruto sweat drop at the information he got when he asked why they were in the mansion.

"So… You are telling me… That you three are the ghost?" The three nodded and Naruto felt his cheeks go red with embarrassment while Kyuubi laughed his guts out. _Can you fuckin' shut up? I don't see the hilarity in this!_ The fox ignored him; Naruto blocked him and turned his attention to the three in front of him. Mina and Masato Fujishima were twins while Shouta Nakamura, the blond kid, was Masato's best friend.

They had been living in that house for three months and decide to spread the rumor of the noble man's ghost so Noneone would try to get in. Naruto gazed at them and nodded. Perfect plan if they don't want any of the village people in their hiding place. But, something was totally off.

"Then, why are you three missing Nins? You don't look like criminals to me." At that, Masato's eyes hardened and glared at Naruto. He's just like Sasuke. Mina lowered her eyes and looked at Shouta. Shouta drew his legs toward his chest and pressed his forehead on them.

The black haired boy grabbed the blond, and pressed him to his chest, caressing his hair and murmuring words that Naruto could hear just fine, but choose to ignore.

"Please, Naruto-niichan. Don't ask! Please." Pleaded the red haired girl giving Naruto a sad look. The Uzamaki sighed and smiled.

"Ok! Ok! I won't ask!" He smiled at them, almost knowing the why. The way Masato sat with the blond kid; it was he was trying to protect the boy from Naruto's question. But, he didn't had any more time to ponder what was they were hiding. Two menacing chakras were coming toward the room where he was with the kids. He stood up at the same time Shouta did.

"Someone is coming. Something powerful." Whimpered the blond kid like a puppy. Masato stood up and took a kunai out. Mina stood up and took one two. Naruto was in front of them, shielding the kids.

He could smell the fear in them and he hated this. The door exploded and they shielded their faces. Two shadows enters the room and a booming laugh enveloped them, sending shivers down their spine. In the door was a handsome man with silver hair and red eyes, a sadistic grin in place.

Besides him a man covered in cloth, the only thing that you could see where his weird green-red eyes. Both wearing a black with red clouds robes. Akatsuki. Naruto glared and growled. _Kuso! Now what? I got the masochist and the greedy one! Not good! _He thought and prepared for anything that could happen.

"Well, well. Look what we have, Kakuzu. A little blond fox!" He laughed again and locks eyes with Naruto.

"I can't wait to taste your blood! You little cocksucker!" And he ran head on toward the blond kitsune, raising his scythe and laughing like a maniac.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Fight for the Kitsune**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Pairs: Neji/Naruto Slight: Others/Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six: Fight! Akatsuki Attack!**

Hidan smiled was bloodthirsty and lustful when he looked at the blond fox, trying to protect the three small Genin behind him. He smiled turned more sadistic when he directed it toward the three kids behind Naruto, noticing for the first time the small blond boy with honey eyes. He licked his lips.

"Well, well. Look what we have, Kakuzu. A little blond fox!" He laughed again and locks eyes with Naruto. "I can't wait to taste your blood! You little cocksucker!" And he ran head on toward the blond kitsune, raising his scythe and laughing like a maniac.

Naruto was ready for the impact with his kunai; with one hand, he reflected the attack, with the other pushed Masato out of the way, so he wasn't crush by his body, thanks to the force behind the attack.

Naruto was thrown against the wall with a hard thump, not having time to catch his breath he avoided the next slash from the scythe. Kuso! If I don't think somethin' fast, he would cut me in tiny Naruto pieces! The blond made the correct hands signs and two clones appeared besides him.

They grabbed the silver-haired man by the arm and threw him against the wall, while the other kicked him in the back, making Hidan go through the wooden wall, splints dancing everywhere.

While Naruto and Hidan throw down, Kakuzu gave a sigh and turned to the three Genins. He hated kids, he looked at them and gave a chuckle, maybe he could sell the girl to one of his contacts, and she was rather beautiful. The dark-haired male, he could take out his organs and sell them to the black market.

And the blond boy…Maybe Hidan would like to have a go at him; he could sell the boy to his sadomasochist friend at a high price. Hidan had a blond fetish.

"Well? Which of you kiddies is the first to die? Why don't we start with you, princess?" He said, even though he wasn't going to kill her, a little bit of terror wasn't bad. He saw the girl shake, but stand there with a terror/angry face. The black haired boy made the signs for a fire-type jutsu and blasted it toward him. Housenka no Jutsu, ne? This kid's strong. Hehehe, more money I will get if I sell him to a noble man as an assassin. Kakuzu though while he jump out of the way of the fire blasts.

When he looked up from the smoke, he saw the honey-eyed boy throw a punch at him, he begin avoiding the punches and kicks of the boy. He frowned when the kid was actually landing strong hits on his person. Not liking been on the receiving end of blows, he expanded one of his arms, the treads of his arms can cut like a knife through butter, his smile faded when he saw the blond boy jump in the air, snarl at him and land painfully on his arm.

Pain flared from his arm to the nerve center of his brain, making him scream. He re-reattached his arm back, fury surrounded him. He was not going to lose to a bunch of kids! He was going to tear them apart! The blond boy charged at him, while his friend threw another fire-type jutsu.

Mina was standing there, watching Masato and Shouta fight against the creep with the treads, and Naruto-niichan fight with the laughing-evilly maniac. She was waiting for an opportunity to join the fight against creepy-tread-dude. She was a good Kunoichi, she wasn't a weak girl. Her Taijutsu wasn't as strong as Shouta's, there wasn't any water for her to perform her water jutsus and she couldn't do fire-style jutsus like Masato-nii, but she sure as hell she could use explosive tags.

She waited for Shouta to be force back by a punch, and for Masato-nii to retreat when he saw her tagged kunais, she threw them, made a hand sign and exploded them. Forcing everyone that was fighting to jump out of the room to go outside, where they had more room to fight, that explosion, Naruto knew it would alert the others that they had company.

Rain clouds were forming over their heads while they run toward Ame no Kuni. Jiraiya looked behind him to see how was fairing Kakashi running and jumping after him. The younger man had his face set, his visible black eye had an unreadable glint in it, and his body was tense with unreleased energy. He knew that the silver-haired was preparing to fight.

"I feel uneasy, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi commented in a serious voice, catching up to the older man and running besides him.

"Me too, Kakashi. There's something foul in the air. Tsunade made a mistake in sending those kids." Said Jiraiya, gaining an angry look from the ex-ANBU. He chuckle, Kakashi, even though he wasn't the boy's sensei anymore, he was still proud of them and the poor chosen words of the perverted hermit made him angry.

"I didn't mean that I don't trust in their abilities. The Uchiha was trained by Orochimaru, making the boy stronger than he already was, even though he has a few loose screws, he's a strong Jonin. And the brat was trained by me and has Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him. And there's Anko and the Hyuga prodigy." He frowned and speeded more, Kakashi catching him faster this time.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried that Itachi Uchiha or any other of the Akatsuki finds them." The writer finished his explanation, not bothering in gazing at his companion's face. The cloth won't let him see his reaction. The only reaction he got was Kakashi speed past him, and stops in a clearing. Jiraiya stop besides him and pressed his back against Kakashi's.

"Well, we don't need to worry for these two members of the squad, no?" Commented Kakashi with a smile. From the clearing trees emerged the beautiful Itachi Uchiha, his Sharingan activated.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-kun. Jiraiya-sama. What a pleasant surprise." The younger man said with his soft, deep voice. Besides him, from the branches, Kisame Hoshigaki appeared in all his blue glory, his massive Samehada was unsheathed and a grin was painted on his face.

"Yare, yare, yare. What do we have here? One of Konohagakure's Sannin and Konohagakure's beloved Copy Cat Ninja." He licked his lips, his clear eyes dancing all over Kakashi's body. Kakashi glared at the man and positioned in a fighting stance. Itachi was looking at the exchanged with a bore expression. Jiraiya imitated Kakashi.

"Let us pass. We don't have any intention in fighting you." He said, knowing that words were useless with pretty boy here and shark-boy there. The black-haired male gave them a smirk and charged toward Jiraiya, kunai drawn. Jiraiya reflected the attack.

"Or maybe not." He said with a sweat drop. He parried another attack while Kakashi jumped out of the way from Samehada's slash. He just hopes they can get these two clowns out of the way, so he could make sure his brat was fine. _If something happens to Naruto, Tsunade's gonna skin me alive, Iruka's gonna have my balls and Sakura's gonna kill me. After that, in the afterlife, Minato and Kushina will do the same things! I can't let that happen! I need to publish my yaoi series! Bwahahahaha!_

She was running toward upstairs, she had heard the explosion and felt the chakras rising up in the mist of battle. Naruto was the one over there; the Hyuga and Uchiha were on the basement of the house. Anko needed to reach the blond Jinchuuriki before is too late. This mission was a bad idea, but it needed to be done. Tsunade knew what she was doing.

Before she could continue her on her way toward the stairs, a few white, clay birds exploded on her path, destroying the stairs way. Anko shielded her face with her arms and blocked a kick. She grabbed the leg of her opponent and threw him to the floor. She smiled when she saw her opponents.

"Well, you gonna fight or you just gonna ogle at the twins?" She asked, drawing a kunai. The pretty, blond man snorted and caressed the clay he had in his delicate hands.

"You ain't that hot, girly. And besides, who wants to be suffocated between those two?" Deidara asked, pointing at her breast.

"I do! I do! I do! Deidara-senpai!" Exclaimed a happy Tobi, still stretched on the floor. The boy jumped to his feet and was going to walk toward the busty Kunoichi, when Deidara slapped the back of his head.

What the fuck is wrong with you, bakayaro? She's the enemy!" Screamed the blond. Tobi tried to whine, but Deidara's fist was making it impossible. Anko laughed and decide that she was going to have fun before aiding the blond fox. Anko summoned her snakes and attacked the bickering couple. This IS going to be fun!

The explosion stopped Neji and Sasuke's stared down. They glanced upward to the ceiling, exchanged worried looks and dashed upward. Neither knew what was happening, but had the same goal in mind, get to Naruto. And save his virgin ass. When they got to the floor that was housing Anko, both decide to slip away, seeing that their team leader was…actually enjoying herself.

Neji made some signals to Sasuke, pointing outside and his eyes, the Uchiha understanding the message, drop in a defense stance, covering the brunet's back. Neji activated his Byakugan, looking through the walls, watching the fight outside, Naruto been overwhelm by two shinobis. He deactivated and tsked.

"Tsk, Naruto is fighting two Akatsuki's members if the two that Anko-senpai is fighting had anything to explain about." At that, he felt Sasuke's chakra turn cold and dark. He glanced at the younger man to see his Sharingan activated and his sword drawn.

"Uchiha? What's wrong? Why are you getting so furious about?"

"Itachi. The bastard!" Sasuke growled, made a hand sign and burned the wall, making a hole in it, the blunet ran through it, followed by Neji close behind, when they arrive to the battle field, they saw a girl holding a black haired boy, so he could stand up, a blond kid sitting on the floor in front of the other two, they were bloody and injured. Then, they saw Naruto been thrown in to the air and Hidan kick him hard on the stomach, sending the boy to the ground.

"Naruto!" Shouted both boys, and ran into battle. Sasuke parried his sword against Hidan's scythe, while Neji protected Naruto using his Hakke Shou Kaiten from Kakuzu's treads. Sasuke then, jumped down and stood besides Neji, both in front of their blond friend. Ready to protect him.

"Move, temes. This is my battle." Said Naruto in a husky voice. Neither boy made a move to do as was asked.

"Are you insane, Naruto? You're all beat up! Like hell we move." Said Sasuke and glared at the silver-haired man that was rubbing his jaw were Sasuke hit him with his sword handle. Hidan spit the blood and growled.

"Yer little shit! I'm gonna pummel your face! I don't care how pretty it is!" He screamed and rushed toward Sasuke. Kakuzu sized Neji and gave him a smirk, even though you couldn't see it with the cloth covering his face.

"Mmmm, a Hyuga. And a very pretty one. I bet your eyes are very rare. Gonna make a fortune out of them." He said and made a water clone, thanks to the lake behind them. Neji smirked and posed for his Juken style.

"I want to see you try, Tread-freak." Before both opponents could make any contact, a red chakra rush past both Konoha shinobis, striking both Akatsuki members, sending them toward the house, crash-landing against it. Neji looked at the blond and his eyes widened. Red, shiny chakra surrounded him, his hair took a wilder look and his stance was animal-like.

"Go. Take the brats and get the fuck out of here. I manage these fuckers." His voice sounded more like a growl than anything else. Neji was afraid; this Naruto was more dangerous than the two older shinobis fighting them. This Naruto could kill him in a blink of an eye.

"Matte, Naruto. What about you? You can't-" He begins, when Naruto threw him a glare. Red eyes with a feral glint glared at him. Sasuke took Neji by the arm, dragging him away from the battle.

"Do what he says, baka. The dobe knows what's he's doin'. We only be in the way." Said the Uchiha, standing in front of the kids. Neji snagged his arm back and glared at him.

"The fuck? He can get hurt!" He was going to look back when the Uchiha grabbed his chin and made him look at him; he turned the kids away from the fight.

"He doesn't want you to see him like that! Don't you fucking get it? And you're supposed to be a Kamidamn genius! Now, grab the girl, I got the two boys." The bossy teen ordered, he grabbed the two boys and jumped to the trees. Neji grabbed the girl and followed the Uchiha. Naruto, you better come back alive.

**T.B.C**


	8. Side Track 1

**Title: Fight For The Kitsune**

**Subtitle: Side Track: Konoha's Public Baths**

**Author: Haku no Ookami**

**Rate: M/NC-17**

**Pairing: Kakashi/Itachi Mention of: Ibiki/Iruka, One Side: Sasuke/Naruto Kakashi/Iruka (Nothing to worry about lol)**

**Type: Yaoi/Humor/PWP/One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That pleasure is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**Side Track: Konoha's Community Baths**

It was a beautiful starry night in the village of Konohagakure. And it had been a good day for one Hatake Kakashi. He smiled under his mask as he remembers it. The silver-haired Jounin awoke at 5 o'clock am and did his usual kata to work out the kinks that had form during the seven hours of sleep. Then, he showered, had a light breaks fast and went to the memorial stone.

He told Obito about how strong his student were getting, about how their Sensei's boy was getting more beautiful every day and he, Kakashi, needed to prevent the boy for being molested by young, Uchihas prodigies. He also talk about the cute, Academy sensei that he wanted to get his hands on, and of the newest Icha Icha Paradisus volume.

After his chat with Obito, a little one with Rin about how he was taking more care of himself and eating healthy like she had asked and a rant about how it wasn't fair that Morino Ibiki had won Umino Iruka's sweet ass to his Minato-sensei; he left.

It was already 8:46 am, when he reaches the bridge where his students were waiting for him. He watches how Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke-_kuuuun _as always. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, while the raven gave him a perverted smirk.

Kakashi chuckle at that.

They were so cute!

After three hours, shouted screams of 'Sasuke-teme!', 'Touch him and you die, Naruto!' and softs 'Eh, dobe.' The Jounin decide to appear in front of his team mates. As in cue, Sakura and Naruto screamed at him 'You're late!' And he gave them a perfectly good excuse too!

About how he needed to help this gorgeous princess cross over a river full of frogs, so she could return to her castle. The only down side of that story was that Naruto summoned one of his frogs and it stuck itself on Kakashi's head for the rest of the morning and midday.

After training with them (and the damn frog) and eating lunch with them (AND the damn FROG) Naruto had announced he was off to train with Gaara, that had come all the way from Sunagakure to see him, after that he waved good-bye and was gone.

Sakura said she was going to meet with the other kunochis of the Nine Rookies and off she was. Sasuke mumble something that sounded like 'As hell am I going to let you have him, Raccoon-boy', and in a poof, he was gone too.

After the kids went off, Kakashi decide that a bit of Iruka-stalking was in order. He camped on the tree that was located besides Iruka's classroom window. He relaxed on the branch he claimed has his own and took out his favorite Icha Icha book.

The young children inside the building, lost their concentration on Iruka's lecture on the correct way to do the hand signs of a water-based jutsu and the amount of chakra it consume and they focus their attention on the Jounin reading porn on the other side.

Kakashi waved at them and at an exasperated Iruka, and begin reading out aloud.

Bad move, Kakashi-sensei.

That little move earned him an enrage Iruka bursting out of the window, throwing explosive kunais at the Copy-Cat Nin. Kakashi smiled and was telling Iruka how cute he was when he gets angry while he dodges the explosive missiles. It earned him a blush and a roar, followed by a * Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. He almost got his hide on fire! Thank the gods it's a short range Ninjutsu.

After messing with the feisty, tanned Chunin, Kakashi was caught by Maito Gai in the training grounds; he challenged the silver-haired to a 'Show Down Of Youthful SKILLZ! When the insanity ended with both of them covered in chocolate cream and a happy Anko and a confuse but giggling Kurenai, both Jounin went to a small restaurant that they liked to go for their spicy curry.

They talked about their theory behind Tsunade's HUGE tits, if Anko really was a natural purple-haired person and also places bets on how long Sakura and Lee were going to keep dancing around each other. As you can see, Gai wasn't as insane as he liked to portrait. Just, like any good, self-respected Jounin or ANBU; he was a bit loose upstairs.

All in all, it had been a good day.

Kakashi walked to the outskirts of Konohagakure, where the hot spring was situated. It was Konoha's Public Bath, and he wanted a warm soak at their hot springs before going home to plan the new training regime for his students. The ex-ANBU enters and bowed at the old lady behind the register desk. She gave him a smile and returned the gesture.

"Good evening, Hatake-san."

"Good evening, Keiko-sama. I came here for a soak at your hot spring, if you don't mind." Kakashi reply politely, smiling at her; he liked the old woman. She was so kind. Keiko-sama jutted his name down on the register notebook in front of her and told him to go ahead and to have a good time.

And that had been Kakashi Hatake's day. Now he was relaxing in the hot water, letting his senses expand into the vast space and night. Watching the star shine in the dark ink sky.

So beautiful.

He sensed a familiar chakra coming closer to the water and a slight smirk formed on his lips.

"I hope that you had come in peace, Itachi-kun." He said to the Akatsuki member in a pleasing tone, even thought he had a kunai in hand. The raven haired man sat a few feet away from the older man.

"I assure you, Kakashi-san. I did not come here to cause trouble. Just for a bit of a soak." The deep, velvety voice of Itachi Uchiha boomed across the room. It made Kakashi's flaccid cock stir with interest at the sexy timber the voice of the younger man has. After that introduction, both Nins begin a friendly conversation, about nothing and everything. Itachi told him about places he had gone and things he had seen and Kakashi told him about a few good Jutsus and how Sasuke was doing.

When he talked about the younger Uchiha, Kakashi could see the pained expression on the older Uchiha. He always had the suspicion that Itachi wasn't as insane as he wants people to believe and he actually cared about Sasuke.

"So, tell me Itachi-kun. Where is that blue lover of yours?" The Uchiha gave him a look, his red eyes had an amuse glint in them.

"My _blue lover_ is enjoying the company of a few lovely girls in the red light district." He informed the silver haired; the light amusement in his tone told the Hatake that he was pleasing the younger man with his presence. "Besaides, your company is quiet pleasant, Kakashi-san." The glint in those Sharingan eyes changed to something more intense. Kakashi gave the younger man a sensual smile and glide towards Itachi.

"And, what can I do to make it more pleasant, Itachi-sama?" He then felt the warm, wet skin of Itachi's thighs as he straddles him.

"Why don't we see?" Breather Itachi and crash his lips with Kakashi's. The Jonin hummed in the kiss, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired beauty in his lap. The kiss was passionate, with pent-up lust and wanting release. Both wanting to dominate the other, neither wanting to be tame.

Tongues dueled, teeth clashed, and bites were shared. Itachi grasped the silver haired by the hair, while Kakashi grabbed the man's hips, leaving bruises in the pale skin. Itachi broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Kakashi's; panting for air. Kakashi gazed at the red, glazed eyes. And understanding passing them, he stood up, grabbed Itachi's hand and made a hand sign with his free hand, disappearing out of the warm water of the hot spring to the room that Keiko-sama has for Kakashi.

When they appeared in the room, the silver-haired Jonin slammed Itachi in to the wall, continue to kiss him. Itachi bit the older man's lip, drawing blood and he suck the red liquid; moaning low in his throat at the metallic taste. Kakashi groaned and pressed more to the lithe body of the raven Missing-Nin. They broke the kiss, Itachi pushing Kakashi to the bed, making him fall into it. Removing the towels away from their waists, Itachi straddle the silver-haired and took hold of both their shaft; stroking them.

"H-how are we gonna do this?" Panted out Kakashi, just wanting to pound into the younger ma, feel his body wraps around him as he fuck the hell out of him. Itachi stop his administrations and gazed at the man under him. His red, Sharingan eyes studying him in a lusty way that left Kakashi breathless.

"You can have me, Kakashi-san." The smirk that graced the Uchiha's features was anything but innocent. He rocks their hips together, sending an electrifying shiver up and down their spines. "Bend over the bed, on my hands and knees, on my back with my legs spread open for you." He smiled at the growl his older lover gave and he found himself on his back.

"I want you like this. Just like this." He growled, kissing the boy and stroking his leaking cock. Itachi moaned and arch his back, his orgasm came crashing him like a train without breaks. The raven grunt and canted his hips in tune with Kakashi's now slows pulls on his spend cock; still half-hard. He removes his cum-covered hand from the delicious dick and inserted one wet finger inside the too-tight hole.

Itachi tensed and took Kakashi's free hand in a painful grip. The Jounin made a reassuring sound, nuzzling the boy's slender neck. "I can stop if you want to." He whispered on the heated flesh. Itachi trashed his head, sweat sleeking his pale skin, his cheeks flush and he moaned when he felt that finger trace his winking, pink entrance.

"No, please. Don't stop. Want it." He gasped when the finger thrust inside the hole completely, and the nerves there sang with pained-pleasure. Kakashi fingered the boy in his bed, growing more and more aroused with how he was writhing with pleasure under him. He stretches him, knowing he was fairly big and Itachi was virgin tight. That part made him shudder in pleasure, he push the thought out of his head, not wanting to overthink this.

The Jounin remove his fingers out of the now loose hole, lock with the red eyes he suck his fingers, enjoying the taste of cum and Itachi all in one. The Uchiha moaned, wrap his long legs around the older man's waist, urging him to ram inside. Kakashi position himself and he push in one go all the way in; gasping and grasping at the pale hips with his free, wet hand. His other hand haven't let go of the smaller one.

"Fuck, you're tight! Feels so good, Ita-chan." He grunted, biting the inside of his cheek to maintain some control and not pound away on the tense body under him. Itachi cling to him, his thighs squeezing his sides.

"Move. Now." Kakashi comply the tight answer and begin to move slowly. Taking the tip of his cock out and thrusting back in fast and hard. They rocked and move hard, their sleek bodies helping their rough movements. Strong, battle hands grope and massage any part they could get hold of.

Heat, delicious heat surrounded both men. Kakashi took hold of Itachi's new erection, pumping it fast and erratic, in desperation to see the beautiful display of the man when he release.

"C'mon, Ita-chan. Come for me. I know you wanna." With a shout, the raven came, pulling after him Kakashi, which he groaned and collapse on top of the boy. He snuggles into the warm sticky body of one Itachi Uchiha, he drift to sleep as the younger man play with the soft hairs of his nape.

00000

Sunlight bathed his naked face, making the silver-haired wake up and looks around the unfamiliar room. He was still in the Konoha's public bath, just in one of the rooms there. Kakashi stretch on the soft mattress and glanced besides him, where it was supposed to be resting the strong body of Itachi. The only thing he found was a shurinken stuck in the white sheets and a red-cloud black scarf.

Kakashi smiled and pop his shoulders. It really had been a good day.

End of Side Track!


End file.
